


Forað

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Bestiality, Cum Play, Dubious Consent, Golden shower, M/M, Monster sex, Other, pet monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the Frostiron Kinkmeme prompt, posted on Ao3 about a thousand years later:Loki had a pet (some monstrous animal or plant) raising project go wrong and Tony goes home to find Loki being fucked by his pet. Instead of helping Loki, he sits back and enjoys the show.





	Forað

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains very shocking things. Don't read if you're not prepared for Loki having sex with things he should not be having sex with, more or less against his will. 
> 
> Fun fact: Forað means monster in Old Norse. I started by doing this with tentacles, but then I figured it was kinda too obvious a response. This definitely goes on the bestiality side of things.
> 
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. The author obviously doesn't support rape or allowing rape to happen to anyone.

Tony had told Loki from the start that the ugly mutated thing he had brought home would be nothing but trouble.

To say that he had seen this particular kind of trouble was a bit of an exageration, but still.

Where the creature came from or why the hell Loki had thought wise to bring it into Tony’s house, the trickster god had never cared to explain. He just came home one day, riding on the back of a monstruous beast, cooing over it with the pride and joy of a happy Mama.

Tony had had to make him swear twice to be reassured that it was not, in fact, Loki’s kid (which would have been disturbing as it would have meant, a) that Loki was cheating on him or b) that this was also Tony’s kid, and he didn’t know which was worse). No, he said, it was just an adorable pet he had found on his way home. It was fluffy and he loved him.

Fluffy was not the name Tony would have given it, and that particular side of Loki, the Hagrid side, was about as new and disturbing to him as the thing itself was.

It looked like a minotaur, kind of. Its two hindlegs bent at the knees and ended in large, black hooves, while the two front ones were closer to hands, with three fingers and a large thumb. Its skin was black, covered by short, harsh hair. As for its head, well, it was the mix of a horse and a bull, with a jaws of long, sharp teeth and a brow of large horns that curved on the side. (Tony asked if the horns were the reason why Loki felt kinship for the beast. Loki punched him in the arm.)

The creature fed on light and blood, Loki explained, and apparently, Midgard’s sun was its absolute favorite kind of radioactive particles. He insisted Tony gift him a room with a bay window, which he filled with a litter of straws and called the beast’s home.

For a beast it was, even if it occasionally stood and sat like a man. Its dark eyes showed absolutely no sign of intelligence whatsoever, and he usually responded to Loki’s attempt to communicate by turning around and scratching its side on the wall. That hardly seemed to bother Loki, who would patiently try again.

“What are you even hoping to do with that?” Tony asked despite himself on one day when he had followed Loki into the room. “It’s basically a big cow that doesn’t even give milk.” He didn’t know much about farm animals, but he could figure out that this one was useless and stinky and that was it.

“He’s going to grow strong and big,” Loki said defensively, scratching the neck of the minotaur thing as it bowed down on all four to eat its bucket of blood. (Where that came from, Tony did not ask.)

“Because it can grow bigger than that?” Tony asked in vague horror, looking at the monster. Standing on its hindlegs, it was easily nine feet tall. On the floor like this, it was the size of a small car.

Loki shot him a look, as if he was afraid Tony would harm his pet monster’s feelings.

“And then what? He’ll get impatient and break the window and kill people and I’ll get blamed when people find out I sleep with a supervillain who loves monsters?”

“Forað is not a monster, he’s a big fluffy friend. Aren’t you, Raði? Mmh? Aren’t you?” He cooed, and then grinned when the beast lifted a hand-like paw to wrap it around his wrist and bring it down to his level to sniff it. “See? He loves me!”

Tony shook his head and did not insist. He did not want to insist. If that was Loki’s latest hobby, well, it was less destructive than his recent study of fireworks, or the love for Internet trolling that had come before that. Like the rest, it would pass, hopefully, and then he would find out how to get rid of two-tons minotaurs.

But instead, this happened.

This being Tony coming back home one day to find out Forað did, in fact, love Loki.

Or his ass, if nothing else.

He had left for two days, for a quick trip to California regarding some Stark Industries business. Loki had stayed home, never one to enjoy the bright sun of the West Coast. As Tony came home exhausted from the plane trip, and tempted to just go to bed, he went for a shower, lingering under the warm water, and dressed in comfortable clothes. He headed to the kitchen, poured himself a drink, turned the TV on, and only then wondered where his lover might be.

“Master Loki is busy with his pet, sir,” JARVIS said when he voiced his question.

The AI actually sounded a little snappy, like he did when uncomfortable with the subject he was speaking of. It should have been a warning sign. Somehow, it didn’t register with Tony, who just pouted a little. Well, so much for the warm welcome. He should just go to bed, turn the cold shoulder to Loki for ignoring him in favor of his ugly monster. Maybe that would get him some nice apology-blowjob, he thought, and then bit at his longue as he accidentally conjured a very pleasant image in his mind.

Two days without Loki spreading his nice legs for him, and he was this easy. Mmh.

Well, maybe guilt-induced-blowjobs could happen as well, if he went now and complained.

With that reasoning in mind, he headed for the room of their resident pet monster.

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was one he would never forget, and one that surpassed the need for any blowjobs Loki could ever have given him.

Yup.

The beast had grown while he was gone, now standing crouched so that its horns would not constantly grate against the ceiling. It seemed even larger than it had been as well, and its smell was certainly stronger than it had been when Tony had left -a mix of stable and sweat and musc and…

And, well, there was also the unmistakable smell of sex. And the reason for that was so beautifully obvious that Tony did not stop to worry about finding it so arousing.

The beast had done to Loki’s clothing as Tony often found himself tempted to do when the buckles and straps resisted him: he had torn it straight from his body, shredding it completely to pieces. Loki’s left boot and a piece of his sleeve were all that remained of that leather armor of his, leaving his pale skin exposed, a beacon of beautiful Asgardian ass in the dark room -and against the dark beast.

Forað had one of his huge hand wrapped around Loki’s waist, almost entirely circling it with his fingers, all thicker than Loki’s wrists. The minotaur stood crouched behind his master (though that title sounded poorly chosen at the moment), and was grunting with obvious effort. Loki was fighting him, his hands pushing uselessly at the thick fingers around his middle, his legs struggling to kick the ground and the beast’s thighs to escape him.

“Release me! Forað! Bad Forað!” He screeched, his voice much higher than it usually was. “I swear to the Norns, let go of me, you filthy beast!”

With the frantic kick of his legs, Tony could see that he was still holding his own, fighting the beast to stay away from him. Forað was trying, with obvious impatience, to force the Aesir to sit on his cock -and Loki was struggling to keep him from doing that precisely.

Oh, Tony could see why, and it threatened to make him pass out with how quickly blood rushed to his cock. As Loki tried to twist out of the beast’s grip, Tony had the most amazing view of his lover’s pale ass, his body thin and sinewy and a sin on two legs as it always was. And behind him, the minotaur’s cock, thick like Loki’s own thigh and nearly as long.

The equation was an horrifying one, and one that made Tony give a quiet gasp of desire as he realised how badly he needed to see this.

He was not near quiet enough, though, and both the man and the creature before him stopped their struggling to look up to him. The minotaur’s red eyes narrowed minutely, and instantly Tony knew the beast would fight him and all his armors if he had to to get to Loki’s ass.

His lover, on the other hand, seemed a whole lot happier to see Tony. Oh, had they been struggling like this already when Tony came home? Had they been at it for even longer?

“Tony!” The god shrieked, his green eyes wild and shocked. “Get this stupid animal off of me!”

And oh, Tony almost wanted to, he almost did. But the minotaur gave a grunt then, and its grip tightened on Loki’s ribs, leaving a deep, red imprint in his lover’s pale flesh. Loki gasped, looking like he was overpowered for the first time since Tony knew him.

In bed, it always frustrated him. Loki gave himself to him willingly, oh, and it was delicious. But Tony was always a man eager for true domination, and knowing that his partner could have broken free at any moment was always nagging at the back of his mind.

Those wide, shocked eyes, this frantic struggling… Oh, Loki was not at all in control there. He was a prey, and what a beautiful one.

Forað grunted again, a deep, threatening sound that seemed to tell Tony that if he wanted to fight, he should do it now.

“Tony!” Loki repeated, his eyes widening some more as he seemed to realise that Tony was not listening. “Tony, don’t you dare, don’t you-”

“He’s all yours,” Tony told the beast, closing the door carefully behind him and then crouching to the ground -as if it took that to make him less intimidating to that towering monster, ah. “Don’t mind if I stay and watch, right, buddy?”

Forað bared his sharp teeth, as if wondering if this was a mysterious human fighting stance. But as a few seconds passed and Tony remained perfectly still, if not for his ragged breathing, he gave a deep growl and resumed to his earlier task.

“Tony, stand up and help me this instant!” Loki protested, trying to kick blindly at the monster behind him, pushing his feet on his thigh to take as much distance from it as possible. “Have you lost your mind?! I cannot take- AH!”

Having had it with the twisting and squirming trickster, the beast growled in obvious frustration as he suddenly released Loki, letting him fall a graceless bundle of limbs to the floor. Before the disoriented god could do a move to escape, Forað was on him, this time wrapping its hands around Loki’s thighs, then dragging him on his stomach, on the floor, until he could spread his legs just in front of his crotch.

There was the briefest pause, during which all three participants were perfectly still, all three silent and amazed at what was about to become real. Then, all at once, Loki started clawing furiously at the ground, trying to escape, Forað lined his cock with Loki’s ass, and Tony-

Tony pulled his dick free out of his jogging pants as fast as he possibly could.

It was a messy and difficult progress, and one the human watched so intently it felt like his eyes were going to come out of his skull. Loki was tight, always tight as a virgin, resisting his ass in the most valiant way. Forað’s cockhead was bigger than Tony’s fist, and he prodded and pushed as he tried to force it into the little god laid before him. It must not have been easy to aim with Loki trying his darnest to twist his ass away from that thick cock, either; the monster kept grunting in annoyance, his grip on Loki’s thigh bruising as he held him in place, infuriated a little more which each attempt that led his cock to push uselessly against Loki’s perineum.

Then, as Tony was praying quietly that JARVIS was recording everything, Forað bared its teeth in satisfaction. With no further preparation, he pushed his cock home.

Loki’s scream would have been heard around the entire city, Tony was sure, if the room had not been soundproofed with the exact idea of keeping abnormally loud animals unheard from the outside.

Forað stilled only when his balls slapped Loki’s asscrack, and clearly he had tried, but could not fit himself any deeper into the god. And Tony had to wrap his hand around the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming here and now as he could see the monstruous cock protruding through Loki’s stomach, a bulge that had nothing to do on his skinny frame.

His lover had gone quiet, but his mouth was agape still, letting way for broken panting, and his eyes were staring right ahead of him. Tony half had it in him to wonder if he could recover from this sort of shock, but he quickly chased any worry he had. Hulk had smashed Loki for fun and he had been just fine, hadn’t he?

Of course, Hulk had not gone for Loki’s tight asshole.

Forað gave a satisfied grunt, and then his large hands released Loki’s thighs to move to his stomach. In the short instant when nothing held the god’s body up other than the huge dick shoved deep in his ass, Loki cried out again, and struggled to put his hands under himself, but the monster behind him had no care for it. Its fingers closed around Loki’s middle and it stood at full height, the god held in its paws like he weighed no more than a toy…

Forað pulled out slowly, drawing an anguished sound from the mouth of its toy. Then, after what Tony would have sworn was a brief sound of laughter, instead of pushing back inside, Faroð just pulled Loki on his long dick, dragging him along as though he meant to fuck his hand and the god was merely into it.

“Damn it, Loki,” Tony whispered, eyes wide. “You like that, babe? You should see yourself, you should see how you look right now. Just a tight little doll, a hot little sleeve for that big bastard to fuck his cock into…”

Whether Loki didn’t hear or he refused to dignify that with an answer was unclear, but the trickster gritted his teeth and tried containing his sounds of pain as Forað slowly moved him up and down on his monstruous cock. The penetration was dry and it had to stretch Loki beyond anything that should have been possible; Tony would have given much to have the chance of looking at his lover’s rim right now. There was no sign of blood, so it meant that somehow, the trickster’s body was enduring still as the beast fucked into him again and again, its thick shaft forcing its way into that body that looked too slender to accommodate him at all…

Tony matched the rhythm of his hand on his own dick with that of the beast, and he could have sworn that, for an instant, the red eyes left Loki’s backside to fall on Tony himself. Seeing that the human had no intent on stealing his doll, he seemed content enough to let him be and resume his previous fun.

It emited satisfied grunts for each tensing of Loki’s body; with his feet easily twenty inches from the ground, Loki could do nothing but to endure, yet every time he cried out in pain coincided with a growl of pleasure from the minotaur.

Loki was a masochist, Tony knew, and a beautiful one he was. He usually came with a mean slap to his face or a cruel bite in his shoulder. But this… Oh, this was an entirely new level, and whether Loki could enjoy it or not, Tony… Tony sure enjoyed it for the two of them.

Forað seemed to be getting more and more satisfied with its toy as it could fuck him faster and harder with each new thrust, pulling its cock out almost entirely and then shoving it all the way back inside. But there was also a bit of frustration and straining there, and Tony could recognise it even on the beastly features as he struggled to contain his own orgasm, not wanting this out-of-this-world experience to end so fast.

Forað seemingly had a simple solution to that. He pulled out of Loki again, and this time, instead of pulling him back on his cock, he let him fall to the floor once more. The god crashed on his front with a soft cry, his ass held in the air for a brief moment. Forað went to crouch again, clearly having plan for the god it thought to have broken at last into being quiet and submissive. But the beast didn’t know yet about Loki’s stubborness, and was rewarded with a mean kick to its knee, making it lose his balance as Loki tried to make it for the door.

“Oh no, love,” Tony said, taking a step forward to keep his lover from escaping.

Loki flashed him a look of anger, but Tony didn’t have to fight with his conscience; already, Forað was on Loki, who had wasted his chance at escaping. The god cried as the beast turned him on his back, then grabbed his squirming legs once more. Instead of pulling him back up, though, Forað pushed his legs down, again exposing Loki’s ass in the air as he pressed his ankles need the god’s ears, so close that a man less flexible than he would probably have suffered a broken limb.

Loki had not expected the new position; his ass gaped beautifully as his muscles tensed again, trying to wriggle back in a sitting posture. His attacker was having none of it. It put its hands on Loki’s asscheeks, spreading them wide as if contemplating his good work with pleasure. Then, satisfied, it took its cock in its hand again and lined himself up.

It seemed decided to take it slow, this time, clearly wanting to enjoy his tight fucktoy to the last second of this. It pushed the head of its cock in, enjoying Loki’s body’s resistance as he removed it again and grunted, rubbing himself on Loki’s ass teasingly. In that instant, it would have been easy to forget the beast was not a man, with how much Tony recognised himself in its eager toying, bordering on cruelty.

Or perhaps it was more that Tony saw the beast he himself became, where Loki’s ass was concerned. Who knew.

“Tony”, Loki croaked pitifully from where he was.

“You’ve never looked so wrecked, babe. You’re beautiful,” he murmured, stroking himself slowly.

“I hate you.”

“Careful, baby. I could let him keep you.”

A growl answered him, and clearly Forað took that attitude coming from his toy to be annoying. He grunted and shook Loki’s body in a clear sign of warning, then shoved his cock inside the trickster’s hole, all the way inside. Curled up as Loki was, it made it seem even more impossible that he could manage, and yet his eager little hole swallowed the thick shaft entirely.

Forað moved to be above his prey, its large hooves on either side of Loki’s waist and its hands again spreading his ass wide, the beast clearly enjoying the sight some more. There was no more patience in his rough pounding, each thrust loud with the sound of flesh claping against flesh, and Tony could not for the love of him stop watching that enormous, black-as-night shaft filling in Loki’s pale tight ass, large, fur-covered testicles bruising his ass as they hit it again and again. His own hand ran furiously on his cock, feeling Forað’s orgasm drawing closer and closer, and wanting to follow it, wanting to live this to the end; wanting to forever carve in his brain the image of this, Loki’s thin body ravaged and ruined by this monster’s animalistic desire…

A few more furious thrusts, and the animal gave a screech of triumph which could only mean one thing. Tony’s lips parted and he mouthed a curse as Forað pounded Loki’s ass and white ropes of thick semen painted its cock and the god’s thighs and back. The wet sound of his body trying and failing to resist was the soundtrack of Tony’s own orgasm and he stroked himself through it, watching his lover being filled with the animal’s semen.

“Tony,” Loki screamed again, and this time it was a very different scream, frustration mixing in with another kind of emotion entirely.

Through the beast’s continued movement, Tony saw Loki’s hard cock bouncing off his stomach, red and clearly in need of a relief Forað had no interest in giving.

Instead, it kept pounding Loki, and Tony was starting to wonder just how long he could keep his orgasm going when he heard his lover coughing, a wet and deep cough that a second later mixed with his lover cursing loudly. Tony watched in utter disbelief and very weird arousal as drops of white fluid painted Loki’s lips, until he had to struggle to turn his head around to not choke on the semen that somehow came all the way back up.

Seeing this, Forað seemed at least satisfied with its prey’s complete and utter destruction, and it pulled its cock out at last, making Loki choke on a scream. Forað had it in mind to make him choke on something else, and Tony made a half step forward as the monster tried to feed its cock to the squirming, coughing god.

“Let me be -you foul beast- you had your fill -I’ll send you back where you came from!” Loki threatened uncoherently, before he made an indignated sound. “NO! That is dirty -you -hhck!”

Tony, now only a feet or so away from the animal and his lover, felt his eyes widen as he realised what Forað was doing. With Loki’s refusal to swallow back its come, the beast seemed to reason of another way to making it known the god was his plaything only, and Tony had trouble not recoiling at the smell of thick urine that soiled Loki’s face, hair and chest. Apparently, a diet of sun and blood did no good in that regard.

When at last the minotaur was satisfied, it stepped away from Loki itself, falling back on all four to move back to the other end of the room. It looked at Tony for a moment, then it lied down and closed its eyes, seemingly satisfied and not caring much about what happened to its toy anymore.

Loki coughed and dried his eyes with his hand, then he struggled to stand. Sitting in the straw, with come covering his thighs and his lips, dirty and wrecked and anything but his composed, dignified self, Tony could not help but think-

“You’re the hottest thing.”

“I hate you.”

“I changed my mind. We can keep the big cow.”

“Get me out and in a bath or I’m not keeping you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy comments.


End file.
